


The Legend of Zelda: Wonderwall

by acceptance



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, LoZ - Freeform, Wonderwall, pls help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acceptance/pseuds/acceptance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anyway heres wonderwall</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of Zelda: Wonderwall

link is at zeldas party mansion after saving the world w his swag skillz once agaib and theyre having a mother fucking rager with kegs and loud music and drugs and stuff like that

then some d00d gets up on stage and wants to start a karoke battlew. this is sone rabdom dudr nobody knows why he is at this oarty nobodybinvited him

ANYWAYS he proceeds to start this karoke battle and a lot of ppl do it and fucking slay at it

then its links turn

link just stares off into the crowd, lift his ocarina to his lips

link, in a weird state of mind and having no idea what to do, whispers """anyway.... heres wonderwall"""

LINK IS FUCKING SLAYING AT OCARINA WONDERWALL HOLY SHIT

after he is done with this MASTERPIECE the random karoke d00d crowns link withbkaroke champion and says " CONGRATS!!!! ZELDA HERE IS THE WINNER"

link loses his shit and summons epona and leaves. never to ve heard from again. to this day some say they can hear the mysterious tune called "wonderwall"

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a convo with my best friend @themomerath


End file.
